Kiss Me at Midnight
by WeHoldTheseTruths
Summary: Just another lonely New Years Eve, but maybe New Year won't be so bad. AU


Happy New Year! Sorry it's late I totally forgot about this unti I looked at the link.

Inspiration: A play list that my best friend made me! And my loneliness this new years eve. :[

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

* * *

_Kiss Me at Midnight_

_By _

_WeHoldTheseTruths_

_Dedicated to _

_All those lovers out there_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_57 Minutes until drop time_…

The music blared, the lights were turned way down low, and the giant flat screen that was mounted on the wall was tuned into the annual count down. Couple gathered round and clustered together, excitedly chatting about new years resolutions and what exciting adventures lay before them with the New Year. One girl in particular, a tall, young, blonde vixen stood out among the crowd and made her way to the bar and took a seat on a stool. She was alone, as one may tell by the unusually sad look in her eye. She waved to the bartender who immediately placed a beer before her and gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled back and turned to watch the crowd.

All around her young couples danced and laughed, making her feel even lonelier than before. She sighed and looked up at the drop ball that was ready to fall within the hour. She sighed again and took a swig of her beer. It was going to be another lonely New Years.

* * *

_50 Minutes until drop time_…

"Come on Ino!" her best friend Sakura, the hostess of the party, exclaimed tugging at her friend's arm, "Get on the dance floor! You can't miss this!"

"I really don't wanna be in the middle of all that," Ino replied, looking rather uncomfortable, "I'll be the only single person there!"

"Nonsense! Let's go!"

"UGH!"

All of a sudden, she was dragged into the crowd unwillingly and forced to dance with the bunch of couples that she dreaded so much. All around her bodes crowded until she was pulled into her group of friends, all of which had dates and were with someone. Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Neji and TenTen, Temari and Shikamaru, Kiba and the new girl at school, May, and then there she was, all alone. It made her want to cry. Shikamaru and Temari was an ideal couple. They were both clever, and she was a woman worthy of his intellect. Temari was smart and sexy; she was (in Ino's opinion) much hotter, with thick curves that suited her perfectly. She was no match, no matter how much she loved the lazy cloud loving genius, she was no match for Temari. Sakura tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at one other face she had missed. Sai was also alone, but was looking perfectly comfortable with the group of girls that had gathered around him. Oh it truly was a sad time for her.

* * *

_41 Minutes until drop time_…

"HEY! Watch it!" Ino shouted and swatted the man's hand away from her. He was going a little too far south than she was comfortable with. No matter what people said, she was not a hoe.

"Oh come one baby, don't be so cold on New Years," he murmured disgustingly in her ear. He would have tried to take advantage of her again if someone hadn't stopped him.

"Hey!" BAM! Ino watched in awe as a fist went flying at the creep and knocked him to the ground. She turned to look at her savior and saw May and Kiba standing behind her, May looking extremely irritated and Kiba looking extremely amused.

"That was great babe!" he said hugging her from behind. "I told you that it would be so much more impressive if you did it."

It was true everyone was looking at them staring at the guy laying on the floor, clearly knocked out and the girl who had proved the punch.

"Thanks, that was… Impressive."

She smiled gently and tapped her beau on the arm, signaling for him to let go, which he had done reluctantly.

"Why don't you go outside? Go up those stairs and through the first door you see, there's this amazing roof top garden I think you'd like," she said gently leading Ino out of the crowd, to the bottom of the staircase. "It's gorgeous up there."

"Thanks, I appreciate this," Ino said giving her on of her most brilliant smiles. May smiled back and wandered back to the edge of the crowd where Kiba was waiting. Ino watched as he smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her. _It was nice to see them together_, she thought, _I want that too_.

* * *

_27 Minutes until count down_…

May was right; it was beautiful up on the roof garden. It wasn't something that was common in Tokyo, so it was really a wonderful site. It was indescribable; the most accurate description would be like on of those featured makeovers on The Outdoor Room (1) or one of those HGTV things. She went over and sat at one of the built in benches by the fire pit, that over looked the twinkling lights of Tokyo. She sighed, feeling happy that she had finally been released from the hell that had established itself downstairs. She closed her eyes for a moment, and felt her self sink in a blissful darkness…

* * *

_3 Minutes until drop time_…

Ino awoke with a start. She looked around sleepily, surprisingly not cold despite her lack of clothing. She realized that there was a large, thick cotton comforter covering her. She turned to see someone seated next to her, staring at the city lights like she had been before she had fallen asleep.

"Shika… maru?" she asked, still disoriented.

"I didn't see you downstairs. May told me you were up, but you came up a while ago and then handed me a blanket. So I came and found you sleeping almost naked and threw this on you," he said never looking away.

"OH NO! I didn't miss the count down did I?"

"No, we still have a couple of minutes."

"Shouldn't you be down there with Temari then? I mean she's going to want to kiss you at midnight," Ino said miserably.

"We broke up a couple of minutes ago," he said nonchalantly, turning his gaze to the sky.

"What? Why?"

"She found out I had feelings for someone else, and I found out she was cheating on me."

"What she was cheating on you? With who?"

"Sai."

"I see, I'm sorry Shikamaru," Ino said quietly.

"It's alright I never really liked her anyways."

"Then why…"

"Go out with her? Cause I thought I could forget about the person I really love," he replied, looking sad.

"Then who-?'

_10_

"Ino can you shut up for just a minute?"

_9_

"Wha? Okay."

_8_

"Yamanaka Ino, we've been together since birth and every since then I've been stuck with you're troublesome ass."

_7_

Ino frowned and huffed at this but allowed him to continue.

_6_

"But, every year since then, I find myself more and more incapable of living without you.

_5_

Whether it's your voice, your face, the way you laugh whenever you hear come stupid joke, or your impossibly blue eyes, I can't help but miss you.

_4_

What I'm trying to say is I can't really like with out you anymore, and I know that we're still young, and we haven't dated. We can have an extra long engagement if you like, but…

_3_

He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, she gasped and watched him. "Ino, I love you, more than you will ever know. Will you marry me?"

_2_

"Yes! Oh yes I will!"

_1_

They kissed, for what seemed to be an eternity. This New Year would be a fantastic new adventure. For the two of them, together. They broke apart and smiled and turned to the sound of the door slamming open, revealing all of their friends bursting through to congratulate them_. It would be a good year_, Ino thought as she smiled and laughed, it wasn't such a lonely New Year after all.

* * *

I was alone on New Years cause my boyfriend went to Vegas. :[

1. An new HGTV show I think the designer is pretty cute :]

Truly Yours,

WeHoldTheseTruths


End file.
